Outcast
by Neko Nico Ni
Summary: Atem Kodai has been living on his own for some time now. He has also come across a boy who has been kicked out of his home. the boy's name? Yugi Moto. now Atem must support them both and answer the questions filling his mind. Why was Yugi kicked out? What did the top drug dealer Ushio have against Yugi? and Why is Yugi so cold towards people? find out! rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Here's another story! I know I gotta update Taken but Loved and Chosen Mate. I hope to get those done after this first chapter! Well R&R!

Don't own yugioh or characters.

Chapter 1:

Atem Kodai sighed as he sat at his small kitchen table and looked at his bills. How could they be so high when it was just him in his small apartment? His electricity and water were the worst. "What the hell am I going to do?" he muttered throwing them down and grabbing his head. "Still being in high school has me totally fucked. I can't get a full time job and its not as though I can drop out of school. I need to get through it." He sighed. "And I know its just going to get worse when I go to college."

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5 pm and he didn't have work today. Going to the fridge and opening it he grumbled as his stomach growled. In his fridge was a half gallon of milk and condiments. That clearly wasn't going to fill his stomach. He didn't bother looking in his cabinets for food, knowing they were empty.

Atem pulled out his wallet and looked at how much money he had. "20 dollars to get me through the week. Yeah I'm fucked." He said throwing his wallet on the table as his phone went off. It was the only luxury besides his crappy tv he had. It cost him 100 dollars to buy and another 50 every month to keep it on. But he needed it. He needed a way for his work to get in touch with him for any shifts available.

Being 18 still in high school and living on your own sucked. You were capable of working a full time job but couldn't due to school. So you ended up taking any shifts available yet only getting paid for part time. You quickly gave up on having things like cars and internet and such. In their place came electricity and water and food and rent. Living on your own is not all its cracked up to be.

Don't get him wrong. He wasn't that teenager who thought he could do it all on his own. This wasn't his choice. It was forced upon him. He had grown up on his own and couldn't take his previous life style anymore. His mother didn't care about him and was always drunk and his father was never around due to work. It wasn't a work where he was doing it for them to have food. No. they had plenty of food and such. Some even said they were rich. When his father was around he would hurt Atem. Hit him kick him throw him. Anything really. He had to be the perfect student and the perfect son. But he couldn't take them anymore. So once he turned 18 he left.

They were angry of course. When he was packing they warned him he would be on his own completely. No help and no money. His response was anything is better than living with them. His father basically threw him out after saying that. He called Atem and ungrateful bastard and slammed the door in his face.

Atem was struggling yes. He was severely over worked and stressed but he refused to go back. Not that they would take him back anyways. And even if they were going to it would only end with Atem in more pain. He wasn't about to do that to himself.

It was now 5 months later and he had truly understood what it meant to be on his own. For 2 months he searched for a job. Once he found one he felt proud of himself. Not bragging proud but proud none the less. He thought 'ok now I can truly live on my own.' He soon found out that the money went quicker than it came. Everything went towards things he needed and bills.

He answered the phone. "Hey Jou what's up?"

"Hey Atem. Seto and I were wondering if you would watch Mokuba for us. We know it's last minute but we wanted to go out tonight and we would be willing to pay you." Jou was Atem's best friend. Jou wasn't one to brag about anything either. His life was just as hard at Atem's. his father was abusive as well and his mother left with his sister when they were children. He was going out with Atem's cousin Seto.

Seto was very successful. He was the CEO of a major game technology company. He had offered Atem a job many times but Atem always refused. Its not that he didn't appreciate what his cousin was trying to do its just that he wanted to make it on his own. Prove to his parents he could do it.

"Sure thing. What time do you need me over there?" Atem asked.

"We can send a car over for you to be here at 6."

"You don't need to. I'll just walk." Atem hated them sending a car for him. It didn't feel right.

"Atem its no trouble. Plus its raining out. Just take the car."

Sighing Atem caved. "Alright. But send it to the gas station down the street. My landlord is an ass and hates me "flaunting" that I have a rich cousin."

"Haha Alright man. See you then."

"See ya." Atem hung up. "Guess I can worry about my bills later."

He put his hoodie on and grabbed his shoes. Sitting at the table he put them on before grabbing his cellphone and wallet. He then grabbed his book bag that had his homework in it. The plus side was he got to spend time with his little cousin. Originally he refused for any payment to watch Mokuba. He said it was what family does but after months of arguing with Seto he finally gave in but only to payments for babysitting. Nothing more. And he refused anything over 50 depending on how long he watched him. There were times he had to watch Mokuba for a couple days due to trips and such.

He opened his front to find it was in fact raining. He pulled his hood up and started heading out. He locked the door behind him. Where he lived you couldn't leave the door unlocked. Not that he had anything worth stealing but still. Atem had his mind so focused on his current situation with his bills he didn't notice he had walked into a fight until he got pushed out of the way.

"You dipshit! Get the hell out of my way!" a tall man said as he turned to punch someone. Atem blinked surprised then moved to see who he was going to hit. There in front of the man was a boy with tri-colored hair similar to his own.

"Wait!" Atem yelled stepping between them. The man stopped his fist just in time.

"What the fuck are you doing!? Move!" the kid yelled from behind him.

"No. look man he's just a kid." Atem said.

"That kid owes me money." The man growled. "I spotted him."

Atem was shocked by this. This kid was doing drugs and he owed a dealer. This kid wasn't the brightest kid around. "How much?"

"Excuse me?"

"How much does he owe you?"

"20."

Atem pulled his wallet out and shoved the 20 at him. "There. Now you have your 20, back off." The man took the 20 dollar bill and left. Atem turned to the kid. "You dumb? Why would you one do drugs and two have a dealer spot you?"

The kid scoffed. "Its none of your biz geezer."

"Geezer? How old are you kid?"

"17." The kid shoved his hands in his pockets looking away.

"And you're calling me a geezer? I'm a year older than you! Whatever. You're lucky I had that 20." Atem said. 'Not so lucky for me. I'm out 20 dollars. Thank god Seto and Jou wanted me to babysit or else I would be in real trouble.'

"I didn't ask you to pay my debt. I could've handled him. Ushio is nothing."

"Ushio!? You had Ushio spot you!? Are you really that stupid!?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Wow. You must be really dumb. Anyways you should consider quitting."

"Its none of your business so why do you care? You don't know me."

"I know kids who are like you. Besides shouldn't you be at home? Its pouring out."

"No I shouldn't." the kid turned away. "See ya. Thanks for the help I guess." He was about to walk away.

"Wait kid." Atem called. The kid turned and looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering what idiot I have to tell my cousin about." Atem shrugged.

The kid looked confused but shrugged. "Yugi Moto." He said before walking away. Atem was going to go after him until he noticed the car pull up. He considered calling them and telling them to wait a bit but got into the car anyways.

15 minutes later the car pulled up in front of Atem's cousin's mansion. He got out of the car and stood there for a moment before walking in. he didn't bother knocking. They yelled at him every time he did anyways.

"Atem!" Mokuba ran to him. He had long black hair and big dark gray-blue eyes. He was a happy 9 year old who loved to play and have fun.

Atem smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey kid. How are you?" he took off his coat and shoes. He tossed his book bag down.

"Good. Big brother said you are going to watch me tonight while he and Jou go out."

"Yes I am. Did you eat dinner yet?"

"No. Not yet. Can you eat with me?"

"Of course. Come on buddy. I have to talk to your big brother before he goes."

"Ok." Mokuba took his hand and pulled him to the living room where Jou was fixing Seto's tie.

"Aw look how cute you two are." Atem teased.

"Shut up." Seto frowned making Atem laugh. "Thanks for doing this on such short notice."

"Nah don't worry about it. I love spending time with this crazy one. He's the cute cousin." Atem said. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry babe I think you're cute." Jou said to Seto. "So Atem how are things going?"

"Good though I ran into a kid I need you search for me." Atem said sitting down.

"Who?" Seto asked.

"Yugi Moto. I found him about to get beat up for owing Ushio money for a spot."

"Wait. Yugi Moto? Looks like you but smaller and more childish?" Jou asked.

Atem thought. "Uh yeah actually. Why?"

"Atem he goes to our school. He's in three of your honors classes." Jou said.

"Really? Well what do you know about him?"

"He's 17, in mostly honors classes, and smokes."

"What does he smoke?"

"Believe it or not just cigarettes. Ushio must have spot him on cigarettes. He's been forced to take drug tests at school and has always come out clean. I've seen him smoking cigarettes but that's the closest he's gotten to any drugs."

"I don't get it. Why would Ushio spot him for cigarettes? Where does he live?"

"You know that Kame Game shop?"

"Yeah."

"He lives above it with his grandfather."

"Then why was he in my part of domino just for cigarettes?"

Jou shrugged. "Don't know. You'd have to ask him."

"I see. I'll be sure to do. That what classes of mine is he in?"

"Your math english and history." Atem nodded. "But there's something you should know about him."

"What?"

"He's not exactly the most social person. I couldn't tell you how many times he's been invited to stuff and has told people to basically uh f themselves." Jou noted that Mokuba was in the room.

"Alright well thanks. You two better get going." They nodded and thanked him again before leaving. He would worry about that stuff later right now he had focus on watching Mokuba.

He made the boy dinner and ate with him. They then played before bedtime. After Mokuba was in bed Atem sat on Seto's couch and pulled out his homework. He needed to stay the top student in the school. He was trying to go through college with an academic scholarship. If he didn't get one he would have to pay for college. He couldn't afford that.

Seto and Jou had come back from their date by 9pm. They clearly had a good time and Atem felt good for being able to help them. He was also happy he was able to have a free meal.

"Ok Atem how about 35 dollars?" Seto asked.

"Sure. Thanks Seto." Atem said taking the money.

"You do know my offer on that job still stands."

Atem sighed putting his hoodie then shoes on. "Seto I told you. I want to make it on my own. I know I can do it." He tossed his book bag over his shoulder.

"I never said you couldn't but I also know you don't make nearly as much as you need."

"I'm fine. I'll see you later." He opened the door to find it was still raining. Did nature hate him? Why did it have pour down on the night he wanted walk the most?

"The car is waiting for you." Seto said.

Atem sighed again. "Alright. See ya." He left closing the door behind him. He hesitantly got into the car.

The car dropped him off at the same place it picked him up. He didn't mind walking up the street to his apartment. Once the car drove away he was about to start walking when he noticed a figure sitting against the wall of a building. It was huddled into a ball and clearly freezing as it shivered against the cold.

"Hello?" he said gently as he walked towards it slowly. What he found shocked his beyond belief. There in a ball on the ground was the boy from earlier. Yugi. "What the hell are you doing!?"

The boy looked up at him. "N-n-nothing." He stuttered.

"Get your ass up nimrod." He pulled Yugi to standing. The boy was soaked head to toe and his hands were like ice. He could only assume the rest of him was the same way. "Why aren't you at home?"

"I-its n-n-none of your b-business."

"Yugi why aren't you at home?"

The boy seemed hesitant. Like he was considering whether or not to trust this man. "I-I don't h-have a h-h-home."

"What?"

"M-my grandf-father kicked m-me out a c-couple months ago."

Atem sighed. "That's why you're here. Lets go."

Yugi looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. "Hell no."

"Yugi you can't stay out in the rain."

"I'm not coming with you. I barely fucking know you. I don't care if we have a couple classes together. I am not going with you." Yugi was going to walk away when Atem grabbed his arm.

"Where do you plan on going? At least tell me that so I know you'll be safe."

Yugi ripped his arm from his grip. "As if you actually care. You don't me enough to care about me. You didn't even realize I was from your school let alone in your classes. You had to ask me my name."

"In case you haven't noticed I don't have time to go around making friends. Just tell me where you're staying."

"You're looking at it." Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets again. Atem assumed he did that when he felt uncomfortable.

"What do you mean, I'm looking at it?"

"This is where I'm staying."

"You're kidding right?" Yugi shook his head. "Ok well don't you have any friends you could stay with?"

"If I did do you honestly think I would be out here?" Atem knew that he would be. He hated asking for any help.

"You don't have one friend?"

"No. Haven't in months."

"Then you're coming to stay with me."

"No. I'm not. You think I wanna come spend the night with you so I can hear the you owe me shit? Fuck off."

"You won't owe me. Look I'm not doing this to get money or anything out of you. I doing it to get you out of damn rain. Now either come with me and get warmed up with a dry set of clothes or sit here and get sick in this freezing rain. Its your choice but I suggest you choose to come. Its probably going to last all night."

The boy stood there studying him and debated his options. He looked up at the sky and figured the guy was right. It didn't look as though it was going to let up any time soon. He looked back at the man. "Alright. I'll come." He said hesitantly.

"Alright then. Lets go. My place is just up the street." Atem started leading him to his apartment. He noticed the kid walked with his head down and behind him. Did he not think he could walk next to him? Atem figured he'd find out later. Once at his apartment he went to the door.

"You live here?" Yugi asked sounding surprised.

Atem didn't turn to him or even look at him he just focused on unlocking the door. "Yes. Do you have an issue with that?" he opening the door then turning to look at him. Yugi walked in.

"No its just not what I expected that's all." He stood there in the kitchen not wanted to get water everywhere.

"Yeah well its what I can afford. I'll go get you some dry clothes." Atem walked away before the boy could respond. The boy wasn't much smaller than he was so he assumed he would at least fit a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black sweats and then a t-shirt that said, "Gamers rule". He then went to his closet and pulled out a new pack of boxers. He tooka pair out.

Yugi stood there with his hands in his pockets not sure what to do. The apartment was a crappy apartment. Not that it was dirty. No. It was quite clean. But you could clearly tell the one who lived here didn't have money. He put his eyes down when Atem came out of the bedroom.

"Here you go. You can change into these. I'll hang your clothes over the heater. They should be dry by the morning." Atem handing him the clothes.

Yugi took them but stood there. "Uh where can I change?"

"Bathroom. Down that small hall on the right. My bedroom is on the left. That's off limits. Don't worry about water getting on the carpet."

Yugi nodded. "I understand." He then went to the bathroom to change.

Atem went to the table and pulled all of his bills into a pile. He didn't need this kid seeing them. He tossed them into a drawer before he pulled out a glass and poured himself some milk. Sitting at the table he began to think of his current situation. He was basically broke with no food. Great.

"Hey. Uh thanks for the clothes and giving me a place to spend the night." Yugi said coming over to him.

"Sure. Oh tomorrow we have school. Do you have your uniform at all. Wait do you have any of your stuff?"

"I don't have any of it with me."

"Where is it?"

"I have a hiding place for my stuff."

"I see. Is it near by?"

"No. Or else I would have been there."

Atem had an extra uniform and though he knew it would be a tad bit too big for Yugi he figured it was better than nothing. "You can use mine tomorrow."

"You don't need to let me."

"I know that. I want to let you. You can sleep on the couch tonight. It's not the best but I do believe it is better than pavement."

"Thank you." Yugi went and sat on the couch. He wanted to ask for a blanket but he wasn't about to push his luck. He was lucky enough to be taken in on such a cold and rainy night. Laying down he was caught off guard when a blanket suddenly fell on him. He looked up to see Atem stand there.

"This is the only extra blanket I have. I know its not the best but its all I have." Atem said.

"Thank you. Its perfect." Yugi pulled it over himself. Atem watched as the boy seemed to feel blessed just to have a blanket. He felt sorry for the kid. In the morning he would ask the boy why he was kicked out. Atem said goodnight before locking the three locks on the door. He hung up Yugi's wet clothes then went to bed himself.

Atem woke up to the alarm on his phone. He shut it off and sat up rubbing his eyes. He sighed getting out of bed and went to the bathroom. After that he went to wake Yugi up. There was a half hour before they had to leave if they wanted to be on time.

"Yugi its time to-Yugi?" Atem came out to find the couch was empty. The blanket and clothes were folded neatly on the couch. The locks on the door were unlocked and Yugi's clothes from the night before were gone.

"He left. I wonder why." He told himself before getting dressed and headed to school. He'd ask him there. The boy wouldn't be able to avoid him then. They had three classes together.

So there is the first chapter! I really hope you like it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Heys sorry for the pause in updates. Here's chapter two of Outcast!

Don't own yugioh or characters.

"Jou I'm telling you he was kicked out of his grandfather's place and was living on the streets! He was actually going to spend the night outside in the rain!" Atem said when he found his friend at the gate.

"Why would Yugi of all people be kicked out? Atem I know this kid. He never gets into trouble, and is the perfect child. There's no way he was kicked out." Jou said.

"There's something going on with him. And he wasn't in any classes today. Or lunch." Atem insisted.

"Ok that is weird." Jou said thoughtfully. "Maybe. Maybe he's sick?"

"Jou face it. This kid was kicked out and is now avoiding me or someone."

Jou sighed. "Alright. How about I have Tristan look for him and I'll go talk to his grandfather."

"You know his grandfather?"

"Yugi and I used to be pals."

"Why aren't you now?"

"We kinda just drifted apart. Not sure why."

"I see well thank you. I have to get to work. My phone will be on vibrate. Thankfully Ren is today's manager."

"Is Anzu really that bad as a manager?"

Atem groaned. "Don't get me started on that slut. All she does is walk around barking orders then flirts with any 'cute guy' that comes in! She's the worst manager on the face of the planet!"

"Maybe they should've made you manager."

"I would at least be better than her." Atem sighed. "Well I better get going. Text me if you or Tristan find anything." Atem walked away waving.

"See ya!" Jou called waving.

Atem got to his job 10 minutes later. He changed into his uniform and punched in. "I hate my job." He muttered. He went to his station and started to flip the burgers.

It was half way through his shift when Ren came to him. "Atem we need to talk."

"Sure but I just set some more burgers on so it can't be long." Atem said.

"Actually I need you on as a waiter right now." Ren said.

"Uh sure but why?"

"Someone called off on me and I'm short a person. If you take their place you can keep any tips you get. All yours. Don't worry about the burgers I got them." Atem inwardly cheered but outwardly nodded.

After a quarter of his shift left he decided to take his break. He bowed to Ren and went to the back. Pulling out his phone he noticed he had a missed call from Jou. He quickly called him back.

"Atem?" Jou answered.

"Yes did you find anything out?" Atem asked

"Yeah. Yugi's grandfather did kick him out. And Atem please tell me you still have the money we gave you for babysitting last night."

"Yes. I checked this morning. Why?"

"Apparently he's known for steeling money."

"What? But why?"

"For drugs. Ushio was after him for a spot on drugs."

"What drug?"

"Marijuana."

"Has Tristan found him?"

"No. Atem if Yugi is going down this path don't you think its best to stay away?"

"No. I think its best someone help him. Someone needs to actually try."

"His grandfather has tried. For a year now. But Yugi just keeps saying he's not on anything and he hasn't been steeling. He refuses the help."

"Well I'll get through to him. I gotta go. Ren put me as the waiter today. I'm getting amazing tips. I'll talk to you later. Uh see if maybe Seto can find him."

"Sure but I still say you should stay away."

"Yeah well I disagree. See ya." Atem hung up and went to finish his shift.

Atem sighed as he walked up to his from door. "My feet are killing me. I have to admit though. I love getting tips. And I'm much better at being a waiter than I am at flipping burgers." He said to himself as he put his key into the door knob. He turned the key to find his door unlocked. "What the hell?" He slowly opened the door to find Yugi sitting on the couch.

"Hey heard you were looking for me." Yugi said simply.

"You broke into my apartment?" Atem asked.

"And you have people looking for me and searching through my past. Looks like we're even."

"I just wanted to know why you got kicked out and if you were ok."

"Well I'm fine. And next time you have a bit of curiosity, shut it out. My past is none of yours or Jou's business. So just do what he did and leave." Yugi said an under tone of anger coming through.

"What do you mean leave? He said you two just drifted apart."

"Ha! Is that what he's telling people! That's funny! Real funny!"

"So that's not what happened? What did happen?"

"That's none of your business either. Look just stay away from me and don't come looking for me either." Yugi got up and started to walk out.

"Wait. Yugi you can't keep going like this." Atem said turning to stop him.

"Yes I can see ya!" Yugi said.

"No stop!" Atem grabbed his arm. "Look I know what you are on and I want to help you get off it."

Yugi ripped his arm free. "I'm not on anything! For the last fucking time! I'm not on drugs, I don't steel money, and I don't owe Ushio anything for that shit! Just leave me the hell alone!" Yugi stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

Atem stood there for a moment before running out after him. "Yugi wait!" he called but Yugi didn't stop or even hesitate. "Yugi! Ok ok! I believe you!"

"What?" Yugi stopped and turned to him. "What did you say?"

"I believe you." Atem repeated.

"Right and I'm just supposed to fall for that?" Yugi scoffed and turned to walk away.

"You never took my money!" Yugi seemed to freeze and when he made no move to respond Atem continued. "You had the perfect chance. I left my wallet on my kitchen table and there was 35$ in it. You could have easily taken it and slipped away. I never would have known until you were long gone. But you didn't. I know you didn't because I saw the money in my wallet this morning before I left for school."

"So?" Yugi asked lowly.

"So that proves you don't steel. Or else you would have stolen from me."

"Maybe I wanted to take pity on someone who clearly doesn't have enough money as it is."

"Then if that's so thank you."

Yugi turned looking at him in shock. "You want me to take pity on you?"

"No but if that keeps you from steeling then by all means have at it."

"You're fucking weird." Yugi said walking away. "See ya round guy!"

Atem sighed and went back inside.

~Time skip~

Two weeks passed sense the last time Atem has seen or heard from or of Yugi. The boy hasn't shown up to his house nor has he come to school. Atem didn't know if he should look for him or not. Its not as if anyone else cared. Maybe there was a reason for that.

Atem has been taking over any waiting shift he could. Ren liked having him as a waiter and the teen was going to ask him if he could just become a waiter. He knew he was only half time but he was great with the customers and because of that the tips were great. He really needed them.

He was just getting changed for another waiting shift when Ren came to him. "Atem you have a call from the hospital."

Atem looked at him confused. "What? About who?"

"A boy named Yugi."

"Uh ok I'll be right there." Atem was more confused than ever. Why was Yugi calling him from the hospital. Maybe his grandfather was hurt?

He followed Ren to the phone and took it. "Yugi?"

"Atem! Cousin! What's up!?" Yugi said cheerfully.

"Cousin? What the hell are you talking about?"

There was a moment of silence before Yugi spoke again this time lower and more serious. "Atem you need to come check me out of the hospital."

"What are you doing there?"

"Ushio came after me. He beat the shit out of me. I called my grandfather but he refuses to even come see me. Please Atem. I can't stand it here. They won't stop asking questions."

"Gee I wonder why that is. And where have you been for the past two weeks?"

"I'll give you the answers you want if you check me out and tell them I'm staying with you while our grandfather is on a dig in Egypt. But only the answers accompanied to this situation and where I've been. Deal?"

Atem thought. He was curious but at the same time he still wasn't sure if he wanted to get involved with this kid. After much debating he sighed. "Fine I'll be right over. Can you walk?"

"Uh not exactly."

"Fine. I'll get a cab but then you definitely owe me because this was a major shift I now have to take off."

"Alright. See you soon." Yugi hung up immediately.

Atem sighed hanging up. He rubbed his head. "This kid is going to be the death of me." He went to Ren. "Hey I need to take today off. See, my cousin is about to be checked out of the hospital and has nowhere to go right now. He originally lives with my grandfather but he's on a dig so he's staying with me."

"I understand. Oh I was going to save this news until later but I guess sense you are leaving I'll tell you now. You know that girl Anzu?" Ren asked

"Yes what about her?"

"Well she has been demoted to burger flipper and a waitress Miho quit so a waiting spot and manager spot is open. Sense I'm here most of the time Kenta decided to keep me on as full time manager. But if you keep working the way you are you should be able to work your way to manager."

"Wait are you offering me the waiting spot?" Atem asked excited.

"If you want it." Ren smiled.

"Yes! Oh god yes! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. I'll send you your schedule. Now you better go to your cousin."

"Yes of course. See ya." He waved and left.

Atem walked into the waiting room and went straight to the front desk. "Hello I'm here to check out Yugi Moto."

"I see and you are?" The nurse asked

"His cousin Atem."

"Alright he's in room 202. I will have a wheel chair up. Fill out these papers please" she handed him a clip board with some papers and a pen.

"Alright." Atem took them and started for the room. It didn't take long for him to find the room. He opened the door reading over the papers. "Yugi you need to-" he started but stopped when he saw Yugi.

Yugi looked at him with the darkest black eye Atem had ever seen. His face was cut and bruised. There was a gash on the right of his forehead. His lip was busted and swollen and his left cheek split open with a bruise forming around the cut. There were other bruises and cuts on his faces. Atem could only imagine what the rest of him looked like.

"Holy shit Yugi! What the hell happened to you!?" he shut the door after coming in.

"An accident." Yugi said.

"What kind?"

"I was thrown by a car. Hit and run. Its no big deal. Just uh couple cuts and bruises and a broken rib."

"What the fuck!? And your-" Atem started but Yugi shushed him.

"No. Just check me out so I can go home."

"And where is home?"

"It doesn't matter." Yugi looked away.

"Yugi."

"It doesn't. Whatever just check me out alright. I'll explain everything later."

"You can come over for dinner." Atem said as a nurse came in with the wheel chair.

"Do you need help?" She asked.

"No. I'll be fine." Yugi said. She nodded and left.

"Here fill these out." Atem said handing him the forms.

"What are they?"

"Your check out forms. I don't know shit about you so I figured it would be better if you filled them out."

"Alright." Yugi took a few minutes before handing them back to Atem. "You just have to sign your name and address and stuff."

"Fine." Atem did so while Yugi got into the wheel chair.

Atem took him down to the waiting room and signed him out. He really hoped he wouldn't regret it in the future. After helping Yugi into the cab he told the driver his address and paid him ahead of time.

Yugi was silent the whole ride. He just stared out the window clearly avoiding looking at Atem. The older teen watched him. Atem mentally sighed. The kid didn't seem like one who would steel and do drugs. But then a lot of people didn't. Maybe he could get Yugi to talk about it.

Once at the apartment Atem took Yugi in and sat him on the couch. He then went to the kitchen not that it was a separate room. He started pulling stuff out to make dinner. He was able to go grocery shopping thanks to the waiting shifts he took. "So?"

"So what?" Yugi asked not looking towards him.

"Mind explaining?"

"Which part? How I got hurt, where I've been or why my grandfather wouldn't even come see me?"

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Alright can it wait till dinner is done?"

"You can explain while we're eating." Yugi just nodded. Atem sighed as he started a pot of water for spaghetti noodles. "Do you want a change of clothes?"

"Sure. I assume you aren't going to take no anyways."

"Sounds about right." Atem went and changed then grabbed the clothes he gave Yugi the first time he was at his house. He came back out to see Yugi hadn't changed his position. "So I do have one question." Atem handed him the clothes.

"What is it?" Yugi took them.

"The first night you stayed here. Did you stay the whole night?"

"Yeah I stayed until the sun rose. I always wake up when the sun rises."

"Ok that brings another question. Why did you leave?"

Yugi looked away. "I needed to get back to my stuff. And before you assume anything. My stuff as in my clothes and shit I actually do have."

"Right." Atem didn't believe him but he wasn't about to push the kid. "Well the noodles are in and the sauce will be quick so I'll make that once the noodles are done."

Yugi nodded and stood. "I'm gonna go change." He said rather softly before walking away not giving Atem time to argue.

Dinner didn't take long to finish. Soon Yugi and Atem were sitting at Atem's table eating. Atem thought this was the first real meal this kid had outside of the hospital in three weeks. Not that he was surprised.

"So why don't you start from the beginning?" Atem asked.

Yugi sighed. "I've been at my camp for a while."

"Camp?"

"Yes. As in my little area in some woods where I'm not bothered by anyone. It's a sort of shelter."

"Ok where is it?"

"That I'm not telling."

"Fine so you've been at your camp. Why haven't you been at school?"

"School comes second to survival."

"Yugi how do you expect to get anywhere if you don't go to school?" Yugi just shrugged in response. "Ok so you haven't been at school. How did you really end up in the hospital. On the phone you said something about Ushio."

"Yeah. He came after me. Somehow found out where my camp is and ambushed me. I was just waking up when he came after me. Normally I could out run him. I mean look at him. He's not the tiniest guy around. But this time he grabbed me before I could get away."

"What did he do?"

"He beat the shit out of me. What else do you think? He beat the shit out of me and left me there."

"Then how did you end up at the hospital?"

"I knew I was badly hurt and as much as I hated it I needed to get to the hospital. So I forced myself to walk to the nearest street. It just happened to be a street on this side of the tracks. So of course when I told the doctors I was a hit and run case they weren't surprised. They asked things like what did the car look like and if I saw the license plate. I told them I didn't remember anything."

"And they believed that?"

"How could they not? Look at my head. With a gash like this its not often they expect patients to remember."

"How did you get that?"

"Ushio took my head and hit it off the wall of the cave. When I collapsed he kicked and punched me repeatedly. That's how I got the black eye busted lip and broken rib."

"And all the cuts?"

"Ushio is better with a knife than I thought."

"What?"

"Yeah." Yugi put his fork down as his plate was empty.

"He used a knife on you. And you didn't tell anyone? Why?"

"Because all anyone sees about me is I'm a druggy who steels money. Especially if they know I'm acquainted with Ushio. Its how I have been seen for a year and a half now."

"Yugi you need to answer me honestly. Are you on any drugs?"

"No."

"Do you steel money?"

"No."

"Than why does everyone think these things?"

"Because of my cousin."

"What?"

Yugi sighed. "It doesn't matter." He stood "Thanks for the food and talk. See ya."

Atem stood. "Oh no. you are staying here."

"Ha! You're funny."

"It wasn't a joke. I mean it Yugi. You are staying here. You are hurt."

"And?"

"You said Ushio knows where your camp is right? Well that means its not safe there anymore. You have no where else to go so you are staying here. We can go for your stuff in the morning." Atem took the dishes and put them in the sink. He began washing them. "Don't bother trying to sneak out. It's not going to work."

Yugi stood for a moment before sitting back down. "Why do you care?"

"To be honest I'm not sure of that myself. Maybe because I can sort of relate. My parents kicked me out when I said I was moving out. They told me I would have no support from them. And I don't."

"You just admit this as if it doesn't hurt."

"Well its not that it doesn't hurt. Its that I can't allow it to hurt. My parents were terrible parents. My mother was always drunk and my father was abusive. I couldn't take it anymore so I left the day I turned 18. The only thing is I didn't think it through. I didn't have a job before I left. Money yes. I had saved up for a year. I decided at 17 to move out. But that money only lasted so long. Between the deposit for this apartment and then the rent and buying a bunch of other things I needed like a bed and couch and stuff I was out of money quickly. Two months and I was broke. Within those two months I searched for a job religiously."

"You found one."

"Yes. It's a shitty job and I hate it. But it's a job. Unfortunately even though I can work full time by age, by time I can't. I am determined to get through school as well. I have to remain the top student so I can get a full academic scholarship for college." Yugi remained silent. Atem dried the dishes and put them away. He turned and sat back at the table. "You ok?"

"Yeah its just your parents basically abandoned you and here you are still pushing forward. What do you want to do? As a career?"

"I want to work with kids who deal with trauma."

"I see. And talking about your parents and stuff doesn't make you want to I don't know stop?"

"As in not want to keep going?" Yugi nodded. "No. This is reality. You can't just freeze up whenever you want to. You need to keep pushing forward and having goals or you will fall."

"I don't have any goals."

"Well maybe you should set some."

"I don't know if I can. I can't even set a goal to have regular showers."

They sat silently for a good 5 minutes. Atem thought about what this boy was going through. He needed help and support. He would never make it if someone didn't step up for him. How could anyone just turn their backs on him?

"Why don't you move in?" Atem finally asked.

Yugi looked at him with a mixture of shock and confusion. "What?"

"Move in here. You need somewhere to go."

"You can't be serious. No one wants me to move in."

"The way I see it you have two choices. Move in here and I'll help you get back on your feet. I'll help you with school and get you a job and even to college for a career you want. Or you can chance going back to that camp of yours and struggle just to get clean."

It was tempting to Yugi. He needed a place to go. His camp clearly wasn't safe anymore and it would be nice to not have to worry about things like showers.

"What happens if I do move in?" Yugi asked.

"First you will go back to school. You're in honors classes Yugi. you will keep your grades up. Whenever you feel like the world is crashing talk to me. I don't need to know your whole past to know you are a good kid. Then you will get a job at 18. Between the two of us we should be able to actually make money. Do you have a cellphone?"

"No."

"Then your first check will go to a phone. Don't expect a good one. You will decide on the career you want then if it requires college we will work on you getting into one. You can make it without your grandfather Yugi. I will help you but the work needs to come from you."

Yugi nodded. "Ok."

"Ok? As in what?"

"I will move in." Yugi said reluctantly.

"Good. Tonight rest. Tomorrow we will go for your stuff at your camp. When do you turn 18?"

"In a month."

"Then when you turn 18 we will go for your stuff from your grandfather's place."

"I don't want to go there."

"I understand that but you have to. You don't need to make up with him or anything. You just need to get your stuff and get out."

"Alright." Yugi said.

"Lets get to bed. We have school in the morning and you have a lot of school work to make up." Atem stood. Yugi stood with him and went to the couch. Atem gave him the blanket he used the first time. "Night Yugi."

"Night." Yugi said before Atem turned the light off and went to bed.

Atem sighed as he sat in bed and thought about what he just did. This kid needed someone on his side. If it meant Atem would now basically become his parent until he was back on his feet so be it. He was determined to help Yugi in any way he could. Maybe he could talk to Ren about getting Yugi a job at the restaurant. He had a shift tomorrow. He'll take Yugi and ask him. He turned off his lamp and went to sleep.

Ok theres chapter 2! Sorry for the delay on stuff. I've been sick and I could write for a bit but here it is! Next I'll work on chosen mate! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the absence here's next chap of Outcast! R &R!**

Atem woke up an hour before his alarm. Yugi had been living with him for a month. The teen had started to go to school again. Atem had managed to persuade the principal to let Yugi make up the classes he missed. Sighing he got out of bed. He went to the bathroom got dressed and then went to make breakfast.

Being a waiter has helped Atem make a bit more money for food and bills. Though he made more money, supporting two people instead of one added a lot more expenses. Knowing he only had to deal with it for a bit longer he pushed forward.

Once breakfast was done he changed into his work uniform. It was Saturday and he had a full day of work ahead of him. He often worked full days on weekends. It sucked not having his weekends but it was necessary. Coming back to the kitchen he found Yugi sitting at the table.

"Hey. Happy birthday." he said sitting across from him.

"Whatever." Yugi muttered as he ate.

"Not looking forward to being 18?"

"Not really."

"Why not? You're an adult now. Are you worried about having to be on your own in a sense?"

"No I'm used to being on my own. Its facing my grandfather and cousin I don't look forward to."

"Wait your cousin is going to be there?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah."

"What's his name?"

"Heba."

"Heba huh? Is he the cousin that made everyone believe you do drugs?"

"Yes. And he's the one Ushio is actually after."

"How did he mistake you for your cousin?"

"You'll find out today."

"Oh shit. I totally forgot we planned to go today. Yugi I'm sorry but I have to work."

"Then I'm not doing it today." Yugi shrugged.

"Yugi the sooner you get it done the better."

"Don't care. I'm not going alone."

"Fine we'll go tomorrow. I'll tell Ren today that I need the day off."

"We can't afford you having a day off. We can go on monday."

"No. You aren't getting out of school."

"Atem I-"

"No. End of story."

Yugi frowned as he played with his food. "I wasn't trying to get out of school." he muttered.

"Then why go on monday?"

"Because my cousin will be at school."

Atem sighed. "You have to face him sooner or later."

"Ok I choose later."

"Yugi." Atem said in a stern tone. Yugi had heard this tone many times.

"Atem I don't want to." Yugi said taking his plate to the sink.

Atem got up followed him. "I know you don't _want_ to but you _have_ to. If you don't you'll regret it."

"I'll regret never talking to the one ruined my life? Yeah don't think so." Yugi rolled his eyes. "Can I go now father?"

"OK one don't call me father again. And two no you can't. You're coming to the restaurant with me." Atem said grabbing his hoodie.

"You know you should get a new coat. Or a coat in general you won't sick as much." Yugi said.

"Coming from the one who was willing to sleep in the freezing rain the night I met him." Atem said tossing Yugi his coat.

Yugi shrugged as he put his coat on. "Nowhere to go you know."

"And that's why I took your stupid ass in." Atem grabbed his wallet phone and house key.

"Whatever." Yugi muttered stuffing his hands into his pockets and walked out. Atem rolled his eyes followed being sure to lock the door behind him.

"Do you always do that when you uncomfortable or cornered?" Atem asked.

"Do what?" Yugi asked.

"Shove your hands in your pockets and close yourself off from everyone. Even start muttering." Atem said as they walked.

Yugi shrugged. "You learn to just give up instead of getting hurt when it comes to growing up with cousin who seems to have it out for you."

"I doubt he has it out for you Yugi." Atem said in a parenting tone.

"Oh yeah? Then explain his actions towards me." Yugi said.

"Like what?" Atem asked.

"OK. When we were 10 he beat the shit out of me for a toy. Then when I told my grandfather Heba acted as if some bullies did it and told me to pin it on Heba." Yugi said.

"And what? Your grandfather just believed Heba?"

"Yes! And when we were 16 I had a boyfriend named Tristan. Heba took him."

"Really?" Atem said clearly not believing it.

"Yes! He got Tristan in bed! I always told Tristan I wanted to wait. I thought Tristan understood why but when I asked him why he slept with Heba he said at least Heba wouldn't make him wait."

"Oh. Sorry Yugi. But you still need to face him." Atem said as they came to the restaurant.

"Whatever. Why am I here?" Yugi asked.

"Because you start work today. Let's go." Atem said pulling him in.

"What?" Yugi looked at him shocked.

"Yes now let's go. You need to meet Ren. He's your boss now and be respectful." Atem said as they went to the back.

"I'll do my best." Yugi said rolling his eyes.

Atem stopped him. "I mean it Yugi. This is my boss. You can't just say whatever you want."

"Alright alright. I'll watch what I say." Yugi said. Atem nodded and took him in.

"Hey Tem!" a girl ran to him. She practically pounced on him. Her breasts being rubbed on his chest. "I missed you."

"Tea got off. I don't have time for your distractions right now. Why don't you go find another guy to annoy?" Atem said pushing her off.

"Tem you're so mean to me." she said with seductive pout. "Ok well see you later Tem." she walked away.

Yugi scoffed shaking his head. "That's why you rush here for over time huh."

"What? No!" Atem said. "She and I are nothing."

"Yeah right. She was all over you Atem. Hey it's fine I get it." Yugi said walking away.

"No wait you have the wrong idea!" Atem said. He sighed. "Great. Whatever I don't have time for this." he checked in and went for Ren. He found him in his office

"Atem, what can I do for you?" Ren asked.  
"I was wondering if you would be up for hiring a new person." Atem said

"This person that kid from the other day? The one who harassed Kyle?"

"Uh yeah."

"Atem I understand you want to help him but he is much too disrespectful for this job."

"Ren please. He needs this job. I'll train him myself."

Ren sighed. "Alright."

"Thank you so much." Atem said.

"Yeah yeah. But I warn you he screws up it's on your hands." Ren said. "He starts next monday."

"Ok." Atem nodded. He thanked him again before going out to Yugi. Looking around he couldn't find him. "Hmm. Maybe he went out back for a cigarette." Atem went to the back. He found Yugi but he wasn't doing what he thought.

Yugi ducked from a fist as it came flying. He quickly backed away only to hit the wall of the restaurant. He looked up at Ushio in front of him.

Atem sighed and walked over. "What are you doing here?" he asked Ushio as he stepped in front of Yugi.

"Get outa here. It's none of your damn business." Ushio said.

"I'll make it my business. Leave." Atem said.

Ushio just laughed at him. "You're kidding right? You have to be! You can't make me leave. You're nothing but a pipsqueak!" he laughed some more.

"As an employee of this restaurant I ask you to leave. If you don't I will call police to escort you." Atem said.

Ushio smirked and grabbed the front of Atem's shirt lifting him up. "Oh are you now? That's some big talk coming from someone so small."

Yugi snuck around him while he was distracted. He ran inside to Ren. "Ren."

"Where's Atem? His shift has started." Ren said.

"He's out back there's a man who's about to hurt him." Yugi said.

"What?" Ren followed Yugi out to find Atem still being held by Ushio. "Put my employee down."

Ushio looked to find them. "What are you going to do if I don't?" Ren calmly walked to him and reached into his pockets. "Hey what the hell are ya doing!?"

Ren pulled out a tiny bag with green dried leaves in it. "I wonder if the police would want to come pick up a drug user."

Ushio dropped Atem. "Woah man just wait minute. Look I let him go. Just give me my stuff back and I'll leave."

"You _won't_ come back." Ren said.

"Ok ok I won't come back." Ushio said.

Ren tossed him the bag. "Get out of here." Ushio nodded and ran off. Ren then turned to Atem. "Are you Ok?"

Atem dusted himself off. "Yeah."

"Good." Ren said before hitting him over the head. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ow! I asked him to leave that was all. He was out here starting trouble with Yugi and I asked him to leave the restaurant." Atem said.

"And what were you doing that made him bother you?" Ren looked at Yugi.

"I was just having a cigarette." Yugi said.

"Hm if you're going to be working here know that the next time this happens you're out. Understood?" Ren asked.

"Yeah." Yugi said looking at him with cold eyes.

"Good." Ren walked passed him and into the restaurant.

"What the hell Yugi? Why was he after again?" Atem growled.

"How the hell should I know?" Yugi growled.

"Hm well considering it's _you_ he's after."

Yugi glared at him. "I haven't done shit to him."

"Right so he's just after you for nothing?"

Yugi's snorted. "I guess so."

"When you decide to tell me the truth I have break at 1pm. I suggest you go study or something." Atem started walking towards the restaurant.

Yugi turned. "Fuck you! I am telling the truth!" Atem didn't answer. He just walked into the restaurant. "I would think you of all people would believe me." Yugi muttered before walking away.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street. Atem was the only person who even tried to help him and now all of a sudden Atem was like everyone else. Yugi hated that. He hated people who suddenly change.

It's not like Yugi wasn't trying to turn his life around. Actually he'd been trying his best. He thought he could make Atem proud. Though he didn't know why he cared. He never cared what anyone else thought so why is Atem any different? This thought just crossed his mind as he walked into someone. He fell back with a grunt.

"Watch where you're going!" Yugi growled getting up and brushing himself off.

"Well now look who we have here. It's my dear little cousin." Yugi looked to see Heba. "What are you doing over here cous? This neighborhood is too nice for scum like you."

"Fuck off." Yugi growled.

"I heard you got someone to believe you. Don't worry that won't last long." Heba sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi growled.

"Oh I'm simply going to pay him a little visit." Heba smirked.

Yugi tensed as his hands clenched into fists. "Stay away from him."

"Afraid he'll like me better little cous? That I'll give him what he wants?"

"Don't waste your breath. He's into girls dumbass. He's with some Anzu chick." Yugi went to walk passed him.

Heba caught him by the arm. He leaned into Yugi's ear and whispered. "We'll see how long that lasts after i get to him."

Yugi ripped his arm free and turned to him grabbing his shirt by the collar. "I suggest you stay away from him. Unless you want to end up in the hospital."

"Is that a threat dear baby cousin?" Heba sneered.

"No. It's a promise." Yugi tossed him down before walking away. He didn't care if he got any shit from Ushio. He wanted to get as far away from Heba as his cousin pissed him off. He's such an ass. Honestly it made it worth going to jail for assault if it meant beating the hell out of the kid.

Yugi wasn't paying attention to where he was going anymore. He didn't care at this point. Atem would end up just like everyone else. He'd turn his back on Yugi.

"Hey." Yugi stopped at hearing a familiar voice. He turned to find Jonouchi.

"Wow so you're talking to me now?" Yugi glared.

"Me not talking to you was your doing. Not mine." Jonouchi glared.

"OH! That's right I remember now. I practically begged for your help, you talk to my bastard cousin once, then turn your back on me. Hm nope don't think that was my doing, but if thinking that helps you sleep at night be my guest. I stopped caring months ago." Yugi sneered

"If you stopped caring then why are you sounding so pissed right now?" Jonouchi asked.

"What's it to you?" Yugi glared at him. Honestly he was still completely pissed at Jonouchi for it. He had asked begged even for help from his _best_ friend and instead got stabbed in the back. Not that he'd let Jonouchi know any of this.

"I came to tell you that if you attempt to rob or hurt Atem in any ways i'll kick your ass." Jonouchi growled.

Yugi laughed. "You? Kick my ass? Yeah good one."

"I mean it Yugi. Atem is a good man and while he's smart he doesn't always make the best decisions. Taking you in was one of them."

"Well shit happens." Yugi shrugged. "Now if you excuse me i have shit to do."

"I bet you do." Jonouchi sneered before walking away.

Yugi just rolled his eyes and walked away. He had to wonder why everyone was against him. All his life he'd done nothing but be kind and caring to others but yet this is how they repay him. All he knew was that he was done taking shit from anyone. He was done being the underdog. Everyone who had a problem with that could go to hell. He couldn't care less.

He was no one's bitch and he was determined to make that clear.

 **Sorry i've been away! Working on studying for college! Anyways please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Updated last night! Here's another update! I also changed my name! Please excuse the shortness of the chapters. I'm trying to do as many updates as i can before i leave for college! Please read and review!**

 **I don't own Yugioh or the characters!**

Atem sighed as Jou walked into the restaurant. He had to admit his day brightened a bit. Jou would definitely made his day go faster.

"Hey Atem." Jou said sitting at his usual table.

"Hey Jou. How's it going?" Atem asked as he gave him a menu.

"Fine. I just ran into Yugi."

Atem looked at him. "Yeah? How'd that go?"

"He said he had stuff to do?"

"Yeah. I told him he needed to face his cousin and get his stuff from his grandfather's place. He must be going to do that." Atem nodded.

"Well maybe...except he's going the complete opposite direction of his grandfather's shop." Jou said as he looked at the menu.

"What?" Atem asked. "Where did he go?"

"Don't know. Look Atem i'm not so sure it was a good idea for you to take him in like that."

"Why?"

"Because of how he is. It's just he's cold, and harsh, and I don't think you should get involved with someone who...does what he does."

"And what exactly does he do?" Atem asked. He didn't mean to sound so harsh but here he was listening to his best friend put down someone who just needed help. It wasn't like Jou. After all Jou had come from the streets too so wouldn't he know what it's like?

"Don't get me wrong. I've been in Yugi's shoes. On the street not sure where my next meal would come from-"

"And who saved you from that?" Atem cut in.

Jou had very slight blush. "You." he muttered.

"And I believe my cousin did the same to you that you're doing to Yugi right? Put you down, said you were no good, even called you a dog."

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Just because there's more to Yugi's story than yours you just turn your back on him? Didn't you say you used to be friends? What happened? What could be so bad that you turned your back on him when he needed you most?"

Jou opened his mouth to say something, Atem had no doubt to argue, but he shut it. He was clearly embarrassed by Atem confronting and Atem felt bad almost immediately. What happened between Jou and Yugi wasn't Atem's business yet here he was yelling at his best friend like he was scolding a child.

"You're right." Jou muttered barely audible making Atem look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"I said you're right. I never should've turned my back on him and I'm horrible for doing it. Yugi stood by me a lot. Hell he used to bring me food in the freezing cold. But I didn't return the favor. Instead I shut him out and put him down. I'm sorry." Jou said.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to." Atem said.

"I know. I need to go talk to Yugi. I'm gonna do that now." Jou said standing.

Atem smiled. "Thank you."

Jou nodded and left.

Yugi sat in the small cave by his fire. If Atem knew he'd come here he'd probably kill him. After everything Atem did he still ended up back here. But he couldn't help after seeing his cousin. It hurt. More than almost anything he'd ever heard. The only thing that hurt more than that was when his grandfather kicked him out.

Never in his entire life had his grandfather been so cold to him. So distant. So….hateful. Just thinking about it hurt. It was the most painful thing to happen to him. After his parents dying his grandfather was all he had. Then his cousin comes around and just takes over. Ruins his family his home his life.

Sighing Yugi was about to get up and leave when Jou of all people shows up. His sadness turns straight to anger in a matter of seconds.

"What do you want?" Yugi growled.

"Is this where you've been staying for so long?" Jou asked.

"What's it to you?" Yugi glared. "You've never cared before."

"Yugi can I talk to you?" Jou asked.

"Sorry busy."

"Busy crying?"

Yugi's eyes widened slightly as he felt his face. There were tear streaks. But when had he cried? He never even felt them.

"Fuck off." Yugi snarled as he started to walk past him.

"I'm sorry." Jou said so suddenly Yugi stopped in his tracks.

"What?" Yugi asked turning back to him.

Jou turned around to face him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm listening." Yugi crossed his arms.

"I never should've turned my back on you. I never should've shut you out." Jou said.

"Why?"

"I was angry. I had come from the streets and after you watched me struggle then go and get yourself kicked i thought what were you jealous of being out there? What could you possibly want from the streets so badly that you'd get yourself kicked out?" Jou explained. "Then I found out from your grandfather himself that you'd been stealing money and stuff just to get drugs."

"That wasn't me." Yugi glared.

"I'm sorry. I should've believed you. You were always the kindest person i'd known. You took care of me in my hardest times and this is how i repay you." Jou looked down in shame.

"Yeah it was a really shitty thing to do." Yugi said.

Jou's shoulders tensed like he'd just been hit. What did he expect? That Yugi would say everything was ok? That he forgave him for turning his back? For throwing him to the streets when he'd asked for help? For a home?

"If you want my forgiveness forget it." Yugi said. "I can't just forgive you after that. Not just I can't, I won't."

"I understand. Would you...would let me try to prove it?" Jou asked looking at him.

"You can try. But don't expect it to be easy." Yugi said turning away and walking.

Jou caught up to him and walked beside him. "Don't you have to get your stuff from your grandfather's?"

"I don't see that happening." Yugi said keeping his eyes forward.

"Why not?" Jou asked.

"Because I can't face him." Yugi said too quietly for his liking.

"Still angry with grandfather?" Jou asked making Yugi stop dead in his tracks. Jou continued a few steps before realizing he'd stopped and stopped himself. He looked to him.

"I was never angry with my grandfather." Yugi said.

"You weren't?" Jou asked surprised.

"No! I'd never be angry at him! He raised me. After my parents died I thought I'd never make it. I thought I was alone but he stepped up and took me in. I'm not angry at him. Just because I can't face doesn't mean i'm angry." Yugi said glaring slightly. He _was_ however annoyed at Jou for thinking that.

"Then why are you so cold about going to his place?" Jou asked.

"Because I can't face him and I refuse to be in the same building as Heba let alone room." Yugi said as he started walking again.

"Hate him that badly?" Jou asked.

"He ruined my life Jou. You expect me to love him? Why? Because we're _family_?" Yugi asked snarling out the last word.

"Well-"

"Do you love your father or mother?" Yugi asked.

"That's different." Jou said flatly.

"Oh yeah? How? Your mother abandoned you, left you with your abusive father, who got so bad you ended up leaving with nowhere to go. How is that any different? They're your techinical family aren't they? So why don't you love them? Because they ruined your life. Or at least you believed they did. Until Seto took you in." Yugi snorted. "Go figure he'd have a soft spot for someone."

"It wasn't Seto who took me in." Jou said.

"What? You live with him."

"Yes but it wasn't him who had gotten me off the streets." Jou said.

"Then who was it?" Yugi asked.

"Atem." Jou said.

Yugi looked at him. "Atem?"

Jou nodded. They had come back to the city's border. "Yes. Atem took me in. Seto hated me. Said i wasn't any good for Atem. Said I was the worst decision he'd made."

Yugi scoffed. "Gee doesn't that sound familiar."

"Yeah sorry. Guess instead of softening up Seto he hardened me." Jou said. "Yugi from now on I'm sticking by your side. I have a lot of time to make up for. I was stupid and horrible. I'm truly sorry and I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah right." Yugi said softly and walked away. He'd just head back to the apartment. He wasn't in the mood to deal with any other apologies or issues. He just wanted to sleep today away.

Yugi walked into his apartment to find Atem on the couch. He froze. "Atem. You're home early."

"I got a call from the hospital." Atem said.

"Ok and?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi I'm gonna be gone for a few days." Atem said standing.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"My mother's in the hospital." Atem said.

Yugi went silent for a while before nodded. "Ok."

"Are you going to be ok?" Atem asked.

"Tch what do you think i am? Some kind of child?" Yugi asked walking past him. "I'll be fine."

Atem stood. "Well I don't think you're a child but you do tend to lose your temper easily."

"So? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Yugi said. "Go to the hospital."

"Yugi I don't have to-"

"Atem you need to go. It's your mother."

Atem studied Yugi for a while before nodding. "Ok."

Yugi nodded before going to the bathroom. After closing the door he sighed. "I hate that he's going but there's nothing I can do about it. His mother is in the hospital."

After doing his business Yugi went back out. "When do you leave?"

"In two days. I already talked to the school and work. Both of them are to tell me if you slack in any way." Atem said as he started to make some food.

"Of course they are." Yugi muttered.

"Yugi while i'm gone i want you to continue working hard in school and start work too." Atem said.

"I will." Yugi said.

"And another thing."

Yugi looked at him. "What?"

"Where did you go today? I know you weren't going to your grandfather's place so where did you go?"

"Just walked around." Yugi shrugged.

"Ok now that the lie is out of the way why don't we try the truth?" Atem looked at him.

Yugi looked away. "I went to the cave."

"The cave. Nice. I thought we talked about this Yugi. You need to stay away from there." Atem said.

"Yeah well shit happens." Yugi muttered.

"Did Jonouchi find you?" Atem asked.

"Yeah. Did you send him?" Yugi asked.

"Nope. He went on his own after he realized he was a dunce." Atem said turning back to what he was doing.

"Dunce doesn't cover it." Yugi said as he picked up his book bag. He needed to finish his essay.

"Question Yugi. What exactly do you have at your grandfather's?" Atem asked. "Any tech stuff?"

"What? Like a computer or laptop?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Atem nodded.

"Yes. I've got a desktop and a laptop." Yugi said.

"Did you buy them or your grandfather?" Atem asked.

"Me. I used christmas and birthday money along with a lot of allowance."

"Good." Atem nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to need a laptop for classes next year. You'll need to keep up straight A grades so you can get an academic scholarship for college." Atem said.

"What makes you think i want to go to college?" Yugi asked as his writing stopped.

"Yugi its the best decision. What do you want to do?" Atem asked.

"Originally i wanted to be a game programmer." Yugi said.

"You have to go to college for that. Is there anything else you want to do?" Atem asked.

"A game system tester." Yugi said.

"Hm I may be able to get you into that career right off the bat."

"Yeah? How?"

"Seto's my cousin. I'm sure I can convince him to have you as a tester."

Yugi nodded as he started writing again. "Good luck with that."

~Time skip~

Yugi sighed as he stood at the door. Atem had managed to get a meeting set up with Seto for him to become a tester after he graduated. He had to admit being a tester sounded a lot better than being a programmer. Taking a deep breath he knocked.

"What is it?" Seto called.

Yugi opened the door and walked in. "Mr. Kaiba."

"Yugi good. Get in here and shut the door." Seto ordered as he looked over some papers.

"Sure." Yugi walked all the way in and shut the door behind him.

"Sit." Seto said.

Yugi sat in a chair across from the man at the desk.

"Now." Seto looked up from his papers. "What do you know about gaming systems?"

"It depends I suppose. I know how duel disks work and the dueling stadium. The sensors in them and how they can read the cards." Yugi said.

"Good. What else?"

"I know they have an internal hard drive where they have all the information for the game they're used for." Yugi said.

"Not bad. Now if you become a tester it's a simple job. I won't be paying you just to play a bunch of games. You'll have to tell me in a detailed report what is defective and what needs to be changed in the system you are testing." Seto said.

"Yes sir." Yugi nodded.

"Alright. Don't think you'd be getting this job just because my cousin recommended you."

"Of course sir." Yugi nodded.

"Good. I will be looking over your resume and application then give you a call." Seto said looking back to his papers.

Yugi nodded and stood. "Thank you." he said before leaving. Once out his relaxed. It was short. He'd expected it to be a lot longer.

He had started to walk to the elevator so he could leave and go home when he ran into Jou.

"Yugi." Jou said clearly surprised by his presence. Yugi assumed neither Atem nor Seto told him of the interview.

"Jou." Yugi said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" Jou asked curious.

"I had an interview with Seto to get a job after we graduate." Yugi said

"Oh. How'd it go?" Jou asked.

"Why don't you ask Seto. I assume that's why you're here. To see him."

"Well yeah. We have lunch plans. How's it at the apartment without Atem there?" Jou asked

Yugi figured he'd know. Atem left the day before. It wasn't much different. He just walked to school alone and started work on his own. It wasn't horrible working at the restaurant. His boss was ok and the staff wasn't terrible. Except one girl was really freaking annoying.

"Fine." Yugi shrugged. "I'm mainly focused on work and school anyways."

"Uh hey I was thinking and I figured if it's ok with you I can go with you to get your stuff." Jou said.

Yugi looked at him with studying eyes. "Why?"

"Well I'm sure there's a lot you need and I figured it might be easier for you if someone goes with you. Since Atem won't be home for a while I thought I could. Plus I can bring a moving truck." Jou said.

Yugi thought for a while before nodded. "Fine on one condition."

"Which is?" Jou asked.

"We go on a weekday." Yugi said.

"What about school?"

"I can face my grandfather to point but if i see my cousin again i'm going to beat the shit out of him. So either we go on a weekday while he's at school or we don't go at all." Yugi said.

"Atem won't like it." Jou said.

"He'll get over it." Yugi said.

"Alright. But just this once." Jou said

Yugi shrugged. "Fine."

Jou nodded. "Well today's tuesday why don't we go thursday?"

"Fine. Now I need to get to work." Yugi said going into the newly opened elevator.

"Alright see ya." Jou said. "I'll meet you at your place."

Yugi nodded before the doors closed.

Yugi had just finished breakfast when a knock came at the door. No doubt that was Jou. It was thursday and they were going to his grandfather's to get his stuff. He would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous as hell. Yugi put on his shoes and hoodie before opening the door.

"Ready?" Jou asked.

"As I'll ever be." Yugi said.

"We'll go in pack your stuff and leave." Jou said.

Yugi nodded as he walked out of the apartment making sure he had everything. He checked his phone. After the tips he got at work he was finally able to turn it back on. He had texted Atem letting him know it was working and that they were going for his stuff today. He didn't tell him he'd be going during school hours but oh well. After he double checked the door was locked he and Jou left.

The drive to the game shop too short for Yugi's liking. He wished it was longer but he guessed there was no avoiding it. Once there they sat for a good five minutes before getting out. Yugi walked slowly to the shop's entrance and stood there. He was about to see his grandfather after months.

"It'll be alright." Jou said standing next to him.

Yugi nodded and opened the door.

 **There's another update! Please review! Bye byes from Neko Nico Ni!**


End file.
